From Battousai to Kenshin
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: Battousai meets a girl in her restaurant where he accidentally meets his past. Whats gonna happen to him now?
1. Stranger

It was a breezy evening and Kaoru was busy preparing the menu for her customers. She ran the popular "KAMIYA KITCHEN". She had learn the art of cooking from her best friend Tae and after Tae had moved to Kyoto, Karou established KAMIYA KITCHEN with the help of her brothers Sano [Elder and Yahiko [YoungerThe two brothers are more of a bother to her in the kitchen. The customers' order would end up on their heads instead of on their tables. It was becoming too much of a bother to karou that she called her two friends, Megumi and Tsubami, to help her out. After the girls came to the kitchen, the boys tried to get in to their good books and so Kaoru' problem wasw greatly solved.

Suddenly, Kaoru involantarily, peeped out of window whenthe time struck 6.00 p.m. Yahiko, Sano and the girls spied on her and giggled. She has been doing this for the past one month now, and just as she was seeing through the window, a young man with cold eyes and matching red hair and crossed cheek passed by.

Sano : He is so cold, ooopsssssss, i mean cool ne sis

Karou : en? what? who are you talking about?

Yahiko : We all know who he is talking about.

Kaoru [going red : na, I dont know who you are talking about

Megumi : Sano baka, dont you get it. Shes telling the truth. She really dont know anything about that person, except that she likes to watch him all the time. right kaoru?

[Now Karou is all red Everyone laughs and Kaoru chases Megumi.

Megumi [shouts while running around the kitchen Hey Sano, go and collect info about the cooly cold person for your sis.

Kaoru stops abruptly as she saw 'the subject' entering the KAMIYA KITCHEN. Everyone roared with laughter even Tsubami nugged Karou. Karou ran into the Kitchen.

Megumi [pulls Sano by his ear and whispers Sano, now is the chance, collect the info about him. Go, talk to him.

Sano receives the young man and guides him to usual remote corner table.

Sano : hey there buddy, seeing you often here lately. Are you new here?

Young Man : Yes

Sano : So, where are you from?

YM : Kyoto

Sano : Wow Kyoto. Just recently, our friend moved there

YM : " "

Sano : So whats your name?

YM : Could you take the order?

Sano : thats a weird name. A long one too.

YM glares at Sano and started to leave the table. Sano pushes him back to the seat and was schoked to see the man clutching his sword tightly about to draw it out.

Sano : hey man, cool cool. was just trying to make you more comfortable. I'll take the order now.

Sano takes the order and brings it to him

Sano : feel free to ask for more

YM looks up at Sano and starts eating.

Sano : you like it?

YM nods

Sano : My sis made it. Shes a very good cook

YM : I can see that. Thats' why i come here often and dont bother me asking question including my menu. It will be like today always.

Sano : Sure man. Make yourself comfortable. I'll say to my sis, you liked her cooking

YM continues eating without any response. Finishes eating, pays the bill to Megumi whos sitting in the counter and walks out of the kitchen.

Sano calls to him : hey man. Tell me your name. Its weird calling u 'hey man' all the time.

YM : Himura. Himura Kenshin.

Sano : Ok Kenshin. cya tomorrow.

YM : I prefer to be called Himura-san by strangers. [walks off

Sano : What a weird cold guy?!! I am no way taking his orders again. Yahiko, you and Tsubami take care of him from tomorrow.

Yahiko : No way. I wont even go near him

Kaoru who was listening to the whole conversation came near Sano and others.

Kaoru : I will take care of him myself, Sano

Megumi : Oooooooooooo...

Kaoru goes red again. The day ended with Kaoru and Megumi chasing eachother.


	2. Becoming a Family

The next day at 6.00 p.m. Himura Kenshin appears at the KITCHEN and Sano avoiding him. He went to his usual corner table and waited for someone to take his order. As it took time, he pulled his chair closer to the window and started to watch the outside world. Suddenly a sweet fragrance made him turn back and he almost fell off the chair. Kaoru was standing there with his usual order. She was looking stunningly gorgeous in that meroune kimono with big bright yellow flowers in it.

Kaoru : Good Evening, Mr.Himura. Hope u had a good day today.

Himura : Hai. Thanks for asking [without even looking at her face, and starts to eat

Kaoru was disappointed and it was shown in her face

Kaoru : Please call me if u need anything else. I am Kamiya Kaoru. She waited for a response but getting none, she moved away.

As usual Himura paid his bill and left the KITCHEN.

Megumi [coming neat Kaoru Hes one heck of a cold guy. Never seen anyone like him. Dont get upset Kaoru.

Sano : I dont get why u have to like him in the first place.

Yahiko : Yea me too.

Kaoru : I am not upset at all Megumi. Infact I am happy. I got to talk with him and he did respond politely. He is not cold. Hes just acting to be one. I am sure hes got a very sad past that he want to forget. Thats the reason hes acting the way he is.

Sano : His past has nothing to do with us. Then why do he have to be like this to us.

Kaoru : Sano Sano Sano, Dont u get it? He feels insecured everywhere around him. and i am determined to change him

Sano : Whatever. We are here if u need any help sis, but i really like to fight him. It has been long time since i had a good fight. Let me see if his sword can cut me. [punches his right hand into his left

Kaoru : You didnt notice it, did u? His sword is a reversed edged one. He cant kill anyone with that. and thats why i am damn sure that he has got a tortured past. I have seen him smile and play with children in the remote area of the lakeside. He also teaches them the basic sword fights. He was feeling very happy then. That was the first time i fell for him. Ohhhhh hes so kawai when hes smiling. [Kaoru folder her hands under her chin and started shifting from side to side

Megumi [went near Kaoru here take this hanky and stop drooling now.

Kaoru going all red, chases Megumi again.

Sano suddently started towards the gate. Megumi called to him

Megumi : Hey Sano, where are you going?

Sano : I suddenly remembered something about your Red Cross Man

Kaoru : Red-Cross Man?

Sano : Red haired, cross cheeked

Megumi : ah i see.

Kaoru : You better call him by his name or you may have to face consequences.

Sano : will see about that. going to see Tsukioka. Have something to clarify.

Sano stepped out to visit his friend Tsukioka whos a journalist.

Kaoru : I too have to go to the market to get some Tofu. Bye guys and Megumi take care of the KITCHEN.

Sano returned from his friend' place to see Himura paying off his bill and he stepped out with him and put his Zansa infront of Himura. Himura looked at him questioningly

Sano : Battousai Himura! You cannot hide now. Come and fight me.

Yahiko : Hey Sano do you think you are doing? There are customers here.

Sano : Lets do in in the riverside. and Yahiko dont open your mouth in front of Kaoru. Megumi keep the medicines ready.

Himura [stepping aside I dont fight unneccesarily

Sano [swinging his zansa, You have got to fight.

Himura swiftly avoided it by jumping above the zansa. Sano, tried once more and Himura have to protect himself with his sword. The fight started just outside the KITCHEN itself befoe they realised it. They continued this for about an hour till they finally fall down exhausted. Both have cuts and briuses all over them though not serious.

Sano [panting thanks buddy. that was a good fight.

Himura [stared at him going red So you found out my past.

Kaoru just entered the scene and was horrifid to see both of them in such a state. She immediately ran towards them as Sano was already taken care by Megumi she went to Himura. But Himura wouldnt let her take care of his wounds. She forced him to sit and yelled at Yahiko for medicines.

Himura : Thank you Ms.Kamiya, you are so kind. I apoogise for the damage caused here and i wont come here again. But may be you wont let me here after knowing my past.

Kaoru : Baka Kenshin. Your past has nothing to do with me. And you are not going anywhere till your wounds are healed.

[Himura was taken aback hearing his name. [Turning to Sano angrily, what happened here?

Sano : Nothing sis. just fight between powers. And yes Mr.Himura, you are welcome to stay here. your past has nothing to do with anyone here. I just wanted to have a good fight with you after hearing your legend and i also heard that you left your Battousai ways to be a rouroni. Well you can join our family, if you like that is.

Megumi : Actually you have no other choice. You have to work with us till you repay for all the damages you have caused us. You both have scared all our customers away. and there is damage to the walls. So till everything is back to normal you have to be here Ken-san.

Himura [sweat drops[thinks to himself "arent they afraid of me. Everyone treats me as though they have known me for long. One calls me baka another ken-san and other comes after to fight me. But the weird thing is i am not at all tensed now i feel relaxed and calm and there is no feeling of insecurity. "

Kenshin : Hai. I will work here till i settled the damages. I can do a little bit of laundry and cooking.

Kaoru : Well, you dont have to think about your chores till you get better. Now, Yahiko, take him to the room next to dojo. [turning to Kenshin You can relax there.

A couple of days passed by. Himura starts to like his new surrounding. Sano and Yahiko grabs whatever opportunity they get to spar with him. Kaoru was having hard time getting off Megumi from him. Dr.Genzai had come in to visit the Kamiya family and told that Himura would get better in few days. His grand daughters grew more friendly with him. Himura said to himself, "so this is family". He became very soft and very calm. Everyone made him feel secure and he almost suddenly became a new guy. He felt miserable and cold only when he think about his past. But everyone made sure that he was not left alone and so he rarely kindled his past. He also fought with himself not to think about his past.

Himura got better and went to meet Kaoru whos busy preparing meals for her customers in the kitchen.

Himura : Miss.Kamiya

Kaoru : Hai Himura San.

Himura : ummm.. I am feeling better now. so i would like to work here to compensate the damages.

Kaoru [looked at him for a moment, your wish Mr.Himura. What would you like to do?

Himura : I am good in cooking and i can do laundry too

Kaoru looked at him in surprise. Himura continued, seeing her expression

Himura : had to learn when i become a ruronin

Koaru : You can prepare today' dinner us. Now you can take care of laundry. she said smiling

Himura : Hai. Thank you Ms.Kamiya. [he returned her smile

Kaoru : and you can call me Kaoru just like others

Himura : Hai Kaoru-dono

He went to take care of the laundry. He saw Yahiko practising his sword. Sano was loitering around and when he saw Himura, he came towards him and enquired about his health.

Sano : Hi there Mr.Himura. how are you today?

Himura : I am fine Sano and please call me Kenshin.

Sano had a broad smile and said,

Sano : Ofcourse Kenshin

and went out of the KITCHEN.

Later in the evening, Kenshin, set table for the dinner and called everyone. Dinner was served and everyone was dumb-founded.

Yahiko : How in the world was i eating the food made by Koaru all these days. now this is called food.

Kaoru [too was busy enjoying the taste en? what did you say? you are the one who fight with sano to gobble the last bowl everyday. Now you find a better cook, and you insult me. [she searches for a stick to hit him

Sano [unconcerned about whats going on around hey Kenshin, another bowl please.

Kenshin : Here you go Sano.

Yahiko quickly grabs it and stuffs his face. Now Sano and Yahiko starts fighting.

Kaoru [shouts KENSHIN, HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU COOK BETTER THAN ME?

Kenshin [slightly blushes Kaoru-dono, i have been cooking for myself for the past 10 years.

Kaoru [grabs him by his gi and shakes him thoroughly YOU COOK BETTER THAN ME!!!!!

Kenshin [now thoroughly shaken, sweat drops

Sano : dont be surprised or shocked Kenshin. This is our real Kaoru. Shes a master in Kamiya Sword Style and was a sensei but had to quit because we wanted to do something for our living and the sword lessons arent paying much.

Kaoru [was stuffing her face too i have a plan everyone. [she said suddenly

Everyone just stared at her.

Kaoru : I better leave the KITCHEN and the laundry to Kenshin and i am going back to my teachings

Yahiko : The best suggestion you have ever said. [got a bloody glare from kaoru

Sano : Nice plan sis. Hey Kenshin, you agree?

Kenshin : umm.. I am here only till i pay off the damages. so i cant accept your offer Kaoru-dono. But thanks.

Kaoru [now very mad you are leaving nowhere till i say so.

Kenshin [shocked to see such an expression Ha.. Hai Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru [with sweet smile good. now thats settled, i have got to clean the dojo. Yahiko you have to do it.

Yahiko : Why me? I am not gonna listen to you. If you want then do it yourself.

Kaoru : Ok then. I will ask Tsubami to help me.

Yahiko [going a slight red I will do it. [not raising his head from the bowl

Kaoru smiled evily.


	3. Uninvited Guests !

A week later, everyone was busy in their own chores. Kenshin in kitchen, Kaoru and Yahiko giving lessons to the new students, Sano,Tsubami and Megumi taking care of the customers. It was getting dark early that day and there were very few customers. Suddnely, Kenshin became very stiff. He felt something very uncomfortable, as if some evil is coming their way. He ran outside and was shocked to see the persons entering the KITCHEN. Kenshin was so shocked and he struggled so hard not to let Battousai out.

Sano felt the mixed aura and came out too. Suddenly hearing lot of voices made Kaour and Yahiko stop their lessons too. Everyone gathered to find a group entering the KITCHEN. It was led by a man resembling MUMMY. He was all in bandages from head to toe. He had an evilish grin and a long pipe smoking. Accompanying him was a sensuous lady in beautiful Kimono followed by many others. Everyone seemed not like a normal human being. The group was being followed by another creepy looking police officer. The next group was very noisy being led by one enthusiastic girl shouting at the top of her voice and a crappy old man followed by a very sober looking handsome guy.

Kaoru was very happy to see so many customers at a time. But Kenshin' reaction was pretty serious. Kaoru was the first one to see his reaction. She ran to him and pulled him in to the kitchen.

Kaoru : What is the problem Kenshin?

Kenshin : They ... they are very dangerous people except for the last group.

Kaoru : Do you know them?

Kenshin : Yes. I have fought with every one of them

Kaoru : Do you think they have come to take revenge.

Kenshin : Yes

Kaoru [started to laugh uncontrollably Baka Kenshin. You might have fought with them, but they are very nice people. They are my customers for ages now. Once in a while, they drop in to have a get-together. And they have always mentioned that they couldnt contact one person, every year. That must be you. How happy they would be when they see you.

They came out to see Sano and Yahiko greeting everyone. Sano went straight to the big guy. The enthusiastic girl, a ninja, Misao, leaped towards Kaoru and hugged her tightly. Everyone were hugging, shaking hands, and shouting at top of their voices. The customers just ran away from the KITCHEN seeing this weird gang.

After the greetings, they all filled the KITCHEN. There was shouting all over. When Kenshin entered the room the shouting slowly subsided. Everyone watched him walking to the centre of the room. A devilish smile crept on the Mummy' face.

The Mummy : Hello Battousai Himura

Kaoru : Shishio san, he is not the battousai you once know of. He is Kenshin Himura lately.

Shishio [laughing histerically, so how are you Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin : was very good till i saw you all.

Shishio [turning back to the person sitting behind him, hey Saito, are you not gonna say hi to him?

Saito [the stone faced policeman [throws an indifferent look at Kenshin Hey there

Kenshin : Hello Saito.

Sano : Hey Kenshin, you better stand on a table and say hi to the entire group once. else you would have to hi everyone separately.

hearing that, everyone started saying hi to Kenshin, just to irritate him. Kenshin, tightened his grip in his Sakabotou. Kaoru immediately went near him and took hold of his hand and made him bow to the entire group and took him out of the room. Everyone laughed.

Saito : You are no longer the Battousai i know and whom i wanted to fight with. You have become meek.

Kenshin turned back and looked at him but said nothing and left with Kaoru.

Kaoru took Kenshin to the dojo and shut the door.

Kaoru just looked at him saying nothing.

Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, I really dont like them being here

Kaoru : Why

Kenshin : They are very dangerous people. I really dont wish to see them. They kindle my past which i dont want

Kaoru : Even if they are not here, you would be reminded of your past sometime or the other. The best way i suggest would be to forget

Kenshin : Friends? They?

Kaoru : I know, I know. Not all can be your friends. But you can definitely give them a chance, rite.

Kenshin [shaking his head I dont know. But would do if you say so.

Kaoru : Yes i say. now go and smile at them

She opened the door and found everyone' ear on the door

Shishio : yea, smile at me

Others : and me too,

Others : me too

Others : here me

Everyone laughed

Kenshin :[smiled Hello everyone.

Shishio : Atlast, i have got Kenshin on my side. Hurayyyyyyyyyyyyy. The strongest always win over the weak

Kenshin [going red with anger What?

Shishio : Hey relax, the strongest i mean now is about my positive thinking. I always thought i would be a good friend with you. Now its our beginning rite. so i win you rite[smiling, his smile is still devilish

Kenshin [confused [thinks, Am i really living or is this a fantasy world. Nothing seems to be real. Shishio becoming a good person, that would NEVER happen even if the world ends. whats going on here

Shishio : What happened Kenshin? Why are staring at the space? We are in here. [called out from the KITCHEN

Kenshin : errr.. yes i am coming

Kaoru : Kenshin, let go off your doubts. Just reciprocate what you get. [said with a very sweet smile

Kenshin [for a moment lost in her smile Hai Kaoru-dono

Kaoru [going a little red Now go to your friends

Kenshin : I still dont know if they can be friends Kaoru-dono

Kaoru : Sorry for saying this Kenshin. But if you can change, so can others. dont you think?

Kenshin [shaking his head as no but said I guess so

Shishio : Hey Kenshin, What are you doing these days?

Kenshin : I take care of this KITCHEN

Saito : Take care not to mix up blood and tomato sauce

[before he finishes his sentence a kunai came towards his direction which he caught swiftly

Saito : Whats with you?

Aoshi : You shouldnt be saying things like that

Misao : Well said Aoshi-sama. You want me to teach him a lesson

Aoshi [turning to her and you shouldnt be yelling in my ears

Misao [whishpers gomen Aoshi-sama. You want me to teach him a lesson

Aoshi : You still havent learned yours. Meditate with me daily. You have to calm down a lot.

Misao : Anything you say Aoshi-sama [sits in meditating posture

Kenshin [sweatdrop Ok. What are you all doing?

Shishio : We are now real estate agents

Kenshin : A what?

Shishio : Yes. you heard me. Real Estate Agents. He [points to a long cloaked guy takes care of the government dealings, and he [points to the guy with wings, surveys a suitable land, and he [points to the guy covering his eyes supervises our project, others help in either construction or destruction.

Kenshin [a big sweatdrop nice delegation of job. What about Saito and Aoshi

Shishio : Na. They both have their own business. Saito, you know hes in police and Aoshi, heard hes gonna be a father.

Kenshin [turning to Aoshi What you fed up with life so soon. I know you meditate a lot but becoming a father ...?

Shishio and Saito [laughed uncontrollably, Aoshi going red I meant he married Misao and hes gonna be a father soon. hes still a ninja.

Kenshin : Ah. Congrats to you both.

Shishio : So when is your marriage?

Suddenly the door burst open and entered the white haired guy with dark glasses. Seeing him, Kenshin lost his color.

White Haired Guy [coming straight to Kenshin Halo Kenshin. Aint i happy to see you [laughed demonically

Kenshin : Hello Enishi. Why are you here?

Enishi : Ofcourse to eat. Isnt this a restaurant?

Kenshin [another wierdo here. My brain and heart is gonna burst anytime now

Enishi : ohhhhhhhhhh seems everyone is here. So what were you all talking?

Shishio : I was asking about Kenshin' marriage

Enishi [suddenly becomes quite ummmm...

Enishi : So whos our wife? errr i mean your wife?

Kenshin : I am not marrying again

Koaru [hurt

Sano [goes to shishio and whispers

Customer [he didnt run away when this gang entered and was listening to all the con [Came towards Kenshin , Baka deshi. [hit him on the head You still dont take correct decisions. do you?

Kenshin : orooooooooooo... Sensei. What are you doing here?

Seijiro Heiko : Baka. Why are you asking everyone entering a restaurant why are they here. Arent they here to eat[hits him again

Everyone [sweatdrop

Kenshin : I thought you food is only saki.

Heiko : I do get saki here too. Okay where were we. Ah yes[grabs his gi and pulls him to the door Dont you really know that the Kamiya girl likes you

Kenshin : Hai sensei. I too. But i dont think i can give her happiness.

Shishio : Hey man, you cant say that without trying

Kenshin [sweatdrop ummmm... if someone is pulled away from the crowd and talked isnt that meant to be private?

Shishio : Private? those are for friendless people. We are your friends and well-wishers. So nothing escapes our ears and eyes

Kenshin : yea right. Well-wishers

Heiko [pushes Kenshin towards Kaoru whos blushing Now go and tell

Kenshin : Kaoru-dono, ummmm... errrrr... I ... I think ...

Heiko : IDIOT, cant do anything right. Hey Kamiya girl, my desi baka likes you and want to marry you

Kaoru [crimson red, big sweat drop

Saito : Push them both out of the gate. let them go somewhere and talk

Shishio : Hey Saito, how come you know about all these things

Saito : I am married, remember.

Everyone pushed them both out.

Kenshin : Hey wait. I have to take care of the customers here

Heiko : All you do here is ask everyone coming here what are you doing here. That even i can ask. now go already

Kenshin [sweardrop But sensei ...

Kaoru [becoming impatient Oh come on Kenshin.[drags him through the gate to the lake. Thank you sensei

Kenshin : But customers ... [shouts as Kaoru drags him out

Shishio [shouts back Dont worry Kenshin. We will take care of that. We can be a good host you know.

Aoshi : I doubt if anyone would come here seeing us.

Yahiko : If they come, we have to be prepared. So i ask everyone to change to the KITCHEN' uniform to attend the customers


	4. Confession and Weirdness

**At the lake :**

Kaoru : Gomen Kenshin. I draged you out.

Kenshin : Daijobou Kaoru-dono. Its better than being pushed out by them

Kaoru [blushing so Kenshin ...

Kenshin : Yes Kaoru-dono

Kaoru : tell me ...

Kenshin : What Kaoru-dono

Kaoru [going deep red, with anger you came here to say something remember? Now say it already

Kenshin : Kaoru-dono

Kaoru [becoming cool suddenly Hai Kenshin

Kenshin : you know

Kaoru : What Kenshin

Kenshin : ummmmmm...

Kaoru : tell me Kenshin

Kenshin : I love ...

Kaoru [deep red yes Kenshin

Kenshin : I love ... I love to cook. What do u like?

[voices from behind the bushes : What the heck?

Kaoru and Kenshin turns around to face Sano, Yahiko, Megumi.

Yahiko : Whats with you Kenshin? You came all the way to say you love to cook? Baka

Sano : Yahiko, hold your tongue. Kenshin, Whats your problem?

BAKAAAAAAAAAAA [punches him hardly

Megumi : Now now both of you. Stop it. Ken-san, you really must not be wasting time you know. Just tell her already

Kaoru : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP. Stop it everyone. If he does not want to say, just dont force him. I am ok with it. [sobs

Kenshin : Your tears wreck me Kaoru. Dont cry. [he wipes away her tears and embraces

Kaoru : Kenshin... [suddenly, pushes Kenshin off If you all are here whos taking care of the KITCHEN

Sano : Well, Saito and Shishio told what would happen if we leave you both alone so we came into check you. IT happened just as they told. They seem to know you better Kenshin

Yahiko : Dont worry. They look better in our KITCHEN uniform, just like any normal person

Meanwhile at the KITCHEN, customers begin to enter as they dont see any weird people around

Aoshi [stonefaced Welcome Sir.

Customer 1 [[sweatdrop, enters, saw a waiter and calls to him Hey you, come here and take my menu

Saito [turns to face the customer with read eyes What is your menu sir[asks under breath

Customer 1 [a big sweatdrop no noooooooo nothing [runs away

Shishio : You are doing it all wrong Saito. I told you to smile when you ask now let me handle the next customer

Aoshi [cold eyes Welcome Sir

Customer 2 : Ha.. Hai. [goes and sit in a chair

Shishio : Hello Sir. Nice to have you hear. What do you want to order[smiles, a develish one

Customer 2 [faints


End file.
